Lighter
by Sporty-Buttons
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by the Volturi, and forced to be Demetri's mate. What will happen? Will the Cullens save her? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction readers, I am Jessica, but you can call me Jess. My story will be very different. It will have lots of drama, romance, and tragedy...But, I don't care, it's my story...Please review... I'd love some idea's about the story, so if you have an idea for the story, please share! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play around with it**

Lighter

BPOV

I'm at home right now. Charlie's at work, he called and said he'd be  
home really late. We just got back from Italy a few months ago, and  
the Cullen's are hunting, they'll be here early tomorrow morning. so for  
now I'm left to occupy myself at 10:30 at night...

Me and Jacob rarely talk. He says I have to pick, and that there's no  
other way.

School has been a huge drag. It's been pretty much the same as usual,  
except Tyler and Mike...they've been looking at me and smirking  
whenever I pass by in the halls. Honestly, it's really starting to  
creep me out. Some people just need to learn how to take a hint!

Right now I'm on my computer, and I'm just signing into my messenger  
application. Alice says I have to go on once in a while, to "stay  
social".

I just signed in, and a conversation screen pops up. I try to look at  
it and figure out who it is.

Hmm...footballman2247, who's that?

footballman2247: Hey Bella!

Browneyedgirl03: hi?

footballman2247: Hows it goin, ready for the history quiz tom.?

browneyedgirl03: Sorry to sound rude, but who is this?

footballman2247: Its mike!

browneyedgirl03: oh, sorry mike! And yeah, I'm ready for the quiz, why?

footballman2247: no reason, I guess I just wanted 2 start a convo...  
so, want to go to a movie tomorrow?

browneyedgirl03: Mike, you know I'm going out with Edward...I'm sorry

footballman2247: oh come on, why don't we just do something tonight?  
Hmm, how about I come over to Ur place, and we can study!

browneyedgirl03: at 10:45 at night?

footballman2247: yeah, y not?

browneyedgirl03: I don't know, I guess so...

footballman2247: perfect, see you in a few!

browneyedgirl03: yeah, bye mike.

*signs off*

well that was odd...' I think quickly

I shut down my computer for the night, and then went  
downstairs to make some popcorn. Right when I put the freshly buttered  
popcorn in its bowl, there was a knock at the door.

I quickly run to the door to be met with a tall figure wearing a mask!

'oh my god' I think, but I'm actually saying this out loud...

"Hello Isabella" the voice says to me while placing his hand on my wrist  
'OMG! His hand is cold! He's a vampire!'

"Just calm down, and close your eyes."  
I try wiggle out of his grasp, but it's no hope, he's one hundred  
times stronger than me.

"Please Isabella, we can do this the easy way, or the hard-" I quickly  
obey, for fear of getting killed.

He smiles and takes out a cloth in two seconds, and he then brought  
the cloth up to my face.

'I'm screwed' I thought, and then only darkness...

**I'll try to update faster...every few days or so should be good...remember...reviews makes a happy author, and a happy author means more updates! :) BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I make no promises! I'll be sure to update very often once people start reviewing though!(as in every two days or so) ...**

**:) Enjoy!-Twilighterbabe22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play around with it**

BPOV

Whoa, what happened to me? I feel like I just got punched in the stomach. Everything then starts to come back to me...Popcorn-Intruder-A cloth...Oh My God! I've been kidnapped!

I try sitting up...no such luck, I'm tied. Next I open my eyes to adjust where I am, a plane?

'A plane,' I think, 'why the hell am I on a plane?' I try looking around, but its very bright. I can make out some figures on a couch, but I can't make out how many.

"Hello?" I ask, "Where am I?" I ask myself out loud

"Isabella! You're finally up!" Says an enthusiastic voice that reminded me of my visit to Italy a few months ago.

"Wh-where am I?" I ask "Wh-Who are y-you?" I try to squeak out

"Ahh, Bella, Bella, Bella...I am Felix, Felix Volturi, and this is Jane and Alec. We came to bring you to Italy as a favor to Demetri." Felix says while untying me" Oh, sorry about the ties, " he then says, " We just didn't know how you'd react.

"What will happen to me? The Cullen's, oh my goodness the Cullen's, they'll be looking everywhere for me!" I panicked while rubbing my wrists where the ropes had been.

"Don't worries about the Cullen's my dear, " He said, "We didn't hurt them, just listen to us, and there will be no harm done."

I try to calm myself by imagining myself lying in Edward's arms, laying against his marble chest, as he sings his lullaby to me.

_As I watch you sleeping..._

_I lay by your side thinking..._

_There are no words to describe the way that I feel for you_

_There are none...strong enough...to convey...all my love_

_Ever since that day that you walked into my life_

_I have been yours...only yours...every day...forevermore_

_If only I could touch you_

_If only I could kiss you_

_If only I could wrap my arms around and never release you_

_So lay your head in rest, my love, and dream of coming to me_

_In your dreams...where I'll be...kissing you...feeling you_

_The only chance I have of holding you, tightly in my arms_

_Is when you sleep...in your sleep...when you dream...when you dream of loving me_

_If only I could touch you_

_If only I could kiss you_

_If only I could wrap my arms around and never release you_

_If only I could touch you_

_If only I could kiss you_

_If only I could wrap my arms around and never release you_

_Even though this love I feel will never come to be_

_I will wait...in your dreams...for you...to come to me_

_Only in your sweetest dreams will you give yourself to me_

_In your dreams...where I'll be...holding you...loving you_

_Sleep lover...sleep...and dream for me..._

I was awaken from my dream by Felix's words

" We're here..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fanfic readers...I was thinking of putting Edwards POV in the next chapter, what do you think? Please review, I'd love to know how I can improve my story. Thanks-Twilighterbabe22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play around with it :)**

I was awaken from my dream by Felix's words

"We're here..."

BPOV

My eyes snapped open.

"Here we go..." I mumbled to myself, hoping nobody would hear me, "hell."

Felix sat up from the couch on the far side of the plane, walked to me and grabbed me tightly by the arm, "Let's go." He said.

'I wonder what will happen to me...' I thought fearfully as we were walking down the stairs off the plane. Maybe they won't kill me; maybe they'll change me and let me go! But I knew I was getting my hopes up. I just had to know what I am here for.

"Ahem, Felix?" I said quietly" Why am I here? Are they going to kill me?"

Felix chuckled" No Isabella, you will not be killed; you are now Demetri's mate. You will be married to him tomorrow, and become Mrs. Isabella Volturi..."

He then glanced at me worried, "And, I say this as a friend, I suggest you listen and do everything he says, you wouldn't want him mad." He added

What! Why me! What will I do! Oh, I could run away! It would be dangerous, but it's better than marrying a vampire I don't even know...

I tried thinking of any ideas to run away without being caught: I found none.

We were now inside a Limousine, for an unknown reason...

"Oh, and Isabella, do not attempt to run away, because there are severe consequences."

Shit, now I'm really screwed!

I sat there the rest of the ride, just staring out the window, thinking of home.

We finally arrived at the castle, the castle I was at not even a year ago. I walked out of the car, Alec and Jane side by side in front, followed by Felix and I.

We walked up some stairs to the front doors, which were blocked by two huge vampire guards. One of them took a deep breath, glanced at me, and smiled. The other guard was glaring at Felix.

"Why hello Peter and Jaden," Felix stepped in between Jane and Alec, "We have a special delivery for Demetri." He smiled, as did the two guards.

"Is he sharing?" The first one asked in a deep voice. "I could smell it the second you opened the car door." He smiled at me. My face want pale, and Felix glared "No dear Peter, this is Isabella Swan, soon to be Volturi, and she is our future princess. So I suggest you not try anything."

'Princess?' I asked myself, 'That sounds hard, but maybe they'll trust me more, and then I could run away!' I thought

Felix then smiled again, "Now, are you going to let us in, or must we wait here?"

"Yes sir" The second, younger guard grumbled with a hard face while opening the huge metal doors.

We walked in, and I suddenly realized how beautiful this castle looked on the inside, never mind the outside. There was a huge glass chandelier on the ceiling, including many Italian phrases.

We walked down a hall, three to be exact, and through the huge wooden door that lead into a big room with three thrones. The same one I saw a few months ago.

There was Aro in the middle, Caius at the left, and Marcus on the right. Aro stood up and in less then a second, was halfway across the room. I jumped.

"Ah, Felix, vedo che hai portato la nostra nuova principessa. Congratulazioni, Demetri sarà s felice quando torna!"**(A.N. Felix, I see you've brought our new princess. Congratulations, Demetri will be s happy when he gets back!)**

I just glanced between them, having no idea what they were talking about. For all I know, they could be talking about the most painful way to rip my tongue out, but I wouldn't know.

" Sì padrone, era abbastanza facile in realtà, i Cullen erano a caccia, per cui non abbiamo nemmeno passare."**(A.N.** **Yes master, it was quite easy actually, the Cullen's were out hunting, so we didn't even pass them.)**

Aro then glanced at me, "Hello again Isabella, I see my wonderful friend Felix told you what is going to happen. I nodded slowly.

"Perfect, then I guess you will be escorted to your room until your fiancée gets here. Please do not try anything; I really do not want you to be harmed." He smiled. I nodded, and Felix grabbed my arm and pulled me to my new room.

"What will I do about clothes; everything of mine is in Forks? I asked quietly as we were walking.

"Your closet is already fully stalked, everything you will need is in there. We will have our maid Adeline come and dress you when Demetri is here." He said as he stopped at the last door on the hall. "I will lock the door, not because I do not trust you, but because it is an order made by Aro." He said as he turned the key in the door and opened it.

I stared in awe to the room presented in front of me. Everything was a cream and white color. There was a kitchen, followed by a living room. And on the left side, There was a divider that separated the living room and the bedroom.

"I hope everything is to your liking" Felix said, snapping me out of my daydream. "Almost everything in here was custom made to include your...human necessities... like your kitchen or bathroom. I will leave you be for a few hours so you can get your rest. I will have Adeline lay out a dress for you to wear for dinner." He said this while walking to the door, he then closed it. I could hear the key being locked into the door.

'Dinner? How do vampires have dinner?' I humored myself as I made my way to the bedroom. I rested on the bed and thought of Edward. What would he be doing right now? I started thinking about how long I will be here before I am saved...and before I knew it, I was asleep.

...KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK... (Door opens)

I sit up, get off the bed and stretch to see a girl standing behind my bed.

"Isabella? Demetri is here. You are expected to be down in the dining room in 15 minutes. Oh, and I am Adeline, The maid here in Volterra, it's wonderful to meet you. Now, here is the dress you are expected to wear to dinner." She said as she handed me a blood red dress.

"This dress is specifically for you. You are expected to wear it every Monday evening. Also, every time you walk in to a room, you must..."

She blabbed on, oh great: it's Alice all over again, I thought. By the time I was done complaining. Adeline asked me if something was okay. I nodded, even though I had no idea what I was agreeing to.

The next thing I knew I was in the bathroom, and Adeline was doing my makeup at top speed. 4.7 seconds later, I was in the bedroom, already dressed into the red gown and red pumps.

"There, all done. What do you think?" She asked as I looked into the full length mirror

The woman in the mirror was wonderful, her hair was in perfect waves, and her makeup looked too natural to actually be makeup. This person in the mirror could actually pass as a vampire. She was beautiful!

"Oh my goodness Adeline, it's wonderful!" I replied honestly!

"Thank-you Isabella, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!" She repeated the same thing Alice told me when I first met her. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Oh no, we have three minutes to be there, we can't be late!" She said. I nodded again in agreement and walked to the door. When we were in the hall, Adeline pulled me quickly to the dining room. We walked in quietly, I sat down, and waited for Demetri to come.

I waited there for about three minutes, and it was full, except the seat beside me, reserved for Demetri. When everyone was seated, I noticed something.

Everyone was wearing white.

**What do you guys think of this chapter, I'm trying to make them longer, and I hope it helps. So, if I get three reviews, I'll update. Thanks!(remember to update)Jess!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again guys, Jess here! How has the story been so far? Sorry I haven't really been updating everyday. I broke my leg, so I was in the hospital for quite I while. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play around with it!**

BPOV

Everyone was wearing white.

"Oh my god," I said loudly

I looked up to find everyone looking at me.

Before anybody could say anything, I quickly changed my eyes to the now interesting table.

After two long minutes, the huge front doors opened and saw a good-looking man with short dark brown hair, red eyes, and a well shaped body. All of a sudden, everyone stood up as he made his way to the seat beside me.

I quickly tried standing with everybody else, but by the time I did, Demetri was at his seat and everybody sat down.

"Silly silly Isabella..." A deep friendly voice said. Looking beside me, I noticed it was Demetri, "You must not stand, you are the princess." He said chuckling.

Feeling now foolish I sat back down and nodded politely turning to the table again.

Three waiters came in with wine glasses full of red wine; I then assumed it was blood. Uh oh.

The two waiters came in with two trays of glasses, and the other one only held one glass. They were handing out the glasses to everyone at the table; however, the third waiter came to me and gave me the one glass he had on his tray.

I guessed that this one was actually red wine. By the time everyone received their wine, Demetri stood up tapping on his glass with a silver spoon.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Questa è la mia fidanzata Isabella bella, e al nostro domani, giorno di nozze!"He pronounced loudly.** (A/N This is to my beautiful fiancée Isabella, and to our wedding day tomorrow!** I had no clue what he just said, but I'm really scared because I heard my name.

Demetri sat back down and brought his lips to my ear, "To my beautiful fiancée Isabella, and to our wedding day tomorrow." He smiled.

Suddenly, I started to feel very dizzy. Tomorrow?

And then I fell into darkness.

**How was it? I know it's short, so I'm making three others today. I just don't like changing POV's in the middle of the chapter. The next chapter will be Edwards! whoa! Finally, eh well yeah, if you review, I'll update more tomorrow, so I want ten reviews tomorrow or you'll have to wait longer...hmm, so three more updates...i think you could do it. Oh and thanks for reviewing Bella2317743 and Tomboy Amy! I really appreciate them! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Fanfic readers! As promised, I updated more than once today! And hopefully you'll review! Anyways...Enjoy chapter 5 of...Lighter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play around with it**

EPOV

Hunting.

My family and I have unfortunately left Bella for the weekend to hunt. As much as I don't want to, it means more safety for Bella. As long as I'm well fed, I can be close to her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Alice was having a vision. Her vision was of Bella, unconscious on a plane. Her hands are tied up and...The vision ends.

"Edward!" Alice calls but I'm already a safe mile ahead of her. I have to save Bella. For all I know, this vision may be going on right now, or in two weeks, but I just have to make sure that she's okay.

Two tremendously long minutes later, I arrive in Forks. When I make it to her house, I smell an unfamiliar scent. I run inside to see a bowl of cold popcorn on the counter, but other than that I smell nothing.

I don't smell Bella! "NO!" I growl so loud, the hikers in the forest would easily be able th hear me.

Just as I think that, Alice storms in.

"Edward, I had more visions after you ran away!"

She replayed it for me. The first one was of Bella on messenger with Mike as she agreed to have him over to study.

The second vision was of my Bella walking to the door, and then she just disappeared.

"Mike!" I growled deeply. When I get my hands on him, I will tie him to a metal chair, and slowly rip his tongue out. Followed be his ears, nose, eyes, and finally his-

"We can't waste time Edward, the others are on their way!"

And with that I ran, faster than I have ever run before. My reason for existing is missing, and I will find her.

**What do you think? This is an uh oh moment. What will happen when they find out it wasn't Mike. And why did Edward think that the scent was unfamiliar? If you review...I'll answer that question for you...But for now...no. :) Toodle doo!**

–**Jess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! LOL. Here's my last chapter for today! So I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! :) I accidently forgot the disclaimer on chapter 5, but no worries, I fixed it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play around with it**

BPOV

Then I fell into darkness.

I woke up in a bedroom that was not mine. Oh my goodness, I really have a bad feeling about this. I think I should get out of here and escape back to my room.

I got up way too fast and felt all the blood rush to my head. I quietly tip-toed to the front door but just as I reached for the handle I felt two strong arms snake themselves around my waist.

I gasped and yelled "Holy cra-"I was interrupted by shushing. I turned around, and saw Demetri there.

"Hello, love. I see you've woken up. Where were you trying to go?" He said quietly.

"I-I was ju-just going to-to go to-"I was cut off by chuckling

"To your room?" He guessed as he let me go.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Well, I think differently. After we get married tomorrow, this will be your room," He said smiling.

He was actually very good looking I noticed. I snapped out of my thoughts when I was reminded of Edward. My one and only love, my other half. Did they expect me to go along with everything?

I shook my head and glared, "I don't think so. First of all, you send people to kidnap me, and make me the queen of a coven who eats humans, and then you make me marry you? Are you nuts? Did you expect me to just go along with everything? Because if you did, you are sadly mistaken. I am in love with another man, and you can never ever force me to love you!" I spat at him as I finished. I mentally high-fived myself for the short speech I just gave.

Demetri was speechless...or so I thought

He smiled at me, "Feisty little thing aren't you? You will grow to love me, and not those _Cullen's_!" He spat the name out in disgust, "I will not tolerate this. You obey to me, if you fail to do that...there will be severe punishments! And what will happen if it happens again...hmm, more punishments. You will learn to love me as I love you!" He said

I glared at him more, "Why do you love _me_? There are tons of other Vampire girls out there! Go kidnap them! Marry them! They're more beautiful, stronger, and they sure as hell would not fight back to you! Why would someone punish those who they love? Or kidnap them at all! If you loved someone, you don't take away what they love! You give them what they love, because you actually care!" I finished off.

He quickly swept me up and ran out the door, down some stairs and to a place with bars.

He dropped me off in one, and locked the door from the outside.

"When you finally learn some manners, call for me. Until then, I will see you tomorrow at our wedding." He said

I made a disgusted face, "I'll never say yes to you!" I called.. And all of a sudden, he was there.

He smirked, "You don't have to." And with that, he left.

I walked to the corner of the cell, sat down, and cried. I cried for me having to marry that monster, I cried for having to be the 'princess', and I cried for Edward.

As I sat in the corner, I grew tired and dozed off.

**How was it? REview guys! I'll update more often with reviews!:) -Jess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys...okay, I am so so sorry for not updating for a while! I've been so caught up on everything, and I keep procrastinating, so please forgive me. I'll try to update often to make up for the time I've lost...so enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play around with it :)**

BPOV

Hours, days, months, I didn't care! It could've been a year, and I wouldn't have noticed it. I was in there for so long, I lost count. This was torture. I was starving, uncomfortable, and I really have to pee.

_Why am I here! Why can't he just take someone else?_ I thought for what seemed like the billionth time. I heard a sound. _Oh great! Here we go again._

I huffed, "Hello?" I whispered, knowing whoever there was a vampire, and could easily hear me.

"Bella?" I heard. It sounded like Adeline, "Are you in here?"

I cleared my voice, "Yeah, over here." I said through the bars.

I saw her walking through the long hallway across from me.

"There you are. I'm not supposed to be down here, but I really had to tell you that I'm so sorry to what happened to you! It's my entire fault! I shouldn't have-"She stopped talking mid-sentence. She spoke two words I never expected her to hear.

"They're here." She spoke them slowly, and almost inaudible.

"I have to go." She said and with that, she was gone. I ran to the corner of the prison.

I gasped loudly when in her spot was Demetri.

"Hey princess, "He smiled, "It's the day." He spoke the three words dreaded to ever hear.

I gulped. Thinking I was with Edward. I sat in the corner rocking back and forth, probably looking retarded.

I screamed when someone roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me off the floor. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the same room as yesterday.

The whole room was filled with beauty products and clothing.

He let go of my arm, and when I looked at it, there was a bruise forming in the shape of a hand.

I just glared at him. "What if I don't want to marry you?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Weren't we just talking about this yesterday? I said it's too bad. We're mates, and will always be mates. Whether you like it or not." He just smiled innocently.

"I love Edward; he's my mate, not you." I laughed.

His face was emotionless. "You will never speak of that losers name again, if you do, he _will_ be hunted down by the guard, and we will kill him right in front of your eyes. I didn't want to have to threaten you Isabella, but this is the only way..."

He walked across the room and brushed his hand against my cheek, now wet from silent tears.

I tried to push away him away, but I fell down, only to be caught by Demetri. I couldn't care less who I was crying to, but I leaned into his chest and cried more. I felt him pick me up, and lay on the bed, me cradled into him.

He smiled so lovingly at me; I didn't know what to do. So I just stared, and tried to smile back at him like his soothing was actually working.

I was half asleep, when I heard him whisper, "All mine".

I just curled into his chest, pretending it was my love back in Forks.

Eventually I slipped into the black waters...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Fanfic readers! Jess here! Hows the story so far? If anyone has any suggestions, just tell me, because they would be gladly appreciated! I still don't know what to do with Bella...should she be with her love Edward... or should she fall in love with Demetri? Just review, and tell me who you think Bella will "go with". Whoever has the most votes' wins! Also, if anyone has questions, I'll just answer them in my next update...enjoy chapter 8!**

**Also...many thanks to my awesome friend CoolioJimMcFly, who is now going to be helping me edit Lighter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, and I just play around with it :)**

EPOV

_Mike is so dead!_ I thought as I ran to Newton's house.

_How dare he take my Bella away from me_ I continued. I should just kill him right at school, where everyone can watch. Better yet, I could just beat him at school, so he could live with being laughed at by everyon-

"Edward," Alice took me out of my thoughts, "Don't you dare."

_There goes that plan._

Finally, we're there...I can smell him. But strangely, his scent is a bit different from at Bella's house...How weird. Even worse, I don't smell Bella.

I knocked on his front door

_Jesus, what do they want _I heard a female think.

I want my angel back.

Mrs. Newton answered the door, just waiting for either Alice or I to speak.

_Say something!_ Alice thought

"Uh, hello Mrs. Newton...is Mike there? I'd like to ask him a few questions for our, uh, quiz, yeah, a math quiz. You see, my sister Alice and I were away on the day of the lesson, so we uh, don't really understand it..." I smiled

"Oh yes, I'm sure Mike would love to help you. He's just upstairs, on the second door to the left, in his bedroom."_ Doing god knows what_ She added.

Thank you very much Mrs. Newton, we'll be sure to leave once we're done what we came for." I grinned at the double meaning of my words.

Mrs. Newton moved back and opened the door more so Alice and I could get to Mikes room.

Once we were upstairs, I heard the strangest sounds. It kind of sounded like something being strangled?

I ran full speed to Mike's room, and opened up the door a little too loud. There, in the room, was Mike watching porno on his bed. Once he saw us, he immediately shut off the television and sat up on his bed.

_OH SHIT! _He thought.

"Where is Bella?" I growled quietly, scaring him in the process

"W-wh-what?" He asked, acting innocent.

"I know you have her! Hand her over!" I spoke slowly, walking to him.

APOV

"Edward, stop." I said through clenched teeth. _Things will not end well_

Just then, I had a vision. It was of Bella. She was in a dungeon, Demetri Volturi standing outside of the bars, talking to her.

"_Hey princess," He smiled, "It's the day." Bella...Her face was pale. My angels face was full of torture and agony. She was rocking back and forth on the cement floor. She was then grabbed off the floor by Demetri._

The vision ends.

**Hello my wonderful fanfic readers! Hope this chappy is alright for ya; sorry it's been so long!** **Reviews mean longer and more frequent updates...so press the button.**


End file.
